syfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Excerpts
These are events that take place away and/or without the knowledge of The Wayfarer's Guild. Excerpt I Waves gently lap against the sands of a distance shoreline. A hermit crab peaks out of its shell as dawn breaks and begins a steady scuttle across the beach, picking at whatever morsels the tide had left behind. It is a fruitful day for the crab. More food than usual seems to washed ashore. It happily tracks through the ebb and flow of the warm waters, thanking whatever great ocean beast that must have died to provide the crab with such a bountiful harvest on this day. The crab makes its way around one of the unusual boulders the big folk often come to look at and comes to a sudden halt. The air is filled with the sound of dozens upon dozens of seagulls gorging themselves on the feast that lay stretched out as far the crab could see. It quickly began to scurry towards the massive carcass sprawled across the shore as every scavenger in the area rushed to join in. The crab gave a wide berth to the flock of seagulls pecking at the humongous, sightless eyes on the face that looked much like the big folk that often came to the beach, except much, much bigger. Instead, it found a nice, unoccupied section mostly hidden by a massive braid of hair and began carving into the pale, white flesh. This is the happiest day of the crab's life, a sentiment shared by many other critters on the beach that day; the day Neri, Queen of the Giants, washed ashore. Characters Involved * Crab * Neri (Deceased) Excerpt II *CRACK* "Dig, you baseborn halfwits! Dig, I say!", roared Chief Radok, cracking his whip again for emphasis as he peered down at the cluster of goblins frantically digging away in the slowly growing hole. As he watched, one of the smaller mongrels suddenly keeled over and fell to the ground unconscious. The hobgoblin captain ground his teeth together as his whip cracked again, urging the remaining ones to continue working. Radok looked up and past the other hobgoblins of his troupe, past the ogres hitched to large wagons, past the other tiny goblins, worgs and other assorted creatures likewise forced into servitude, to see the figure looming over them all. The master was, in the most literal sense of the word, gigantic. Clad in ornately carved, plate armor the same dark hue as his granite skin, the amber haired fire giant stood facing Radok's motley crew, holding a massive adamantine rod in one hand. Radok took a moment to stifle his fear and meekly began walking towards his captor. "I'm, uh, apologies, master. These pathetic green-skins don't seem to know which of a shovel to hold on to." The hobgoblin stammered, from under the giant's shadow. The master studied him, apathy clear in his eyes, before he spoke in a low, slow rumble. "Their numbers dwindle by the hour. Such feeble creatures you smallfolk are." Radok winced as the master finally moved, turning around to peer over the precipice of the cliff they had been digging into for days on end. "Many more of your kind lurk nearby. Dispatch your soldiers to convince them to join our cause. The excavation must continue." Radok scrambled to comply, shouting orders at his equally terrified warband. As the soldiers raced off to replenish their numbers, the digging crew continued hacking away at the frozen ground. The excavation must continue, he said. The colossus must be found. Characters Involved * Fire Giant * Chief Radok * "The colossus" (Mentioned) Excerpt III "Why won't they meet with me?!" "Pipe down. Considering you've been here less than a year, you've made an impressive amount of progress." "They don't seem to see it that way." "They see more than you or I ever will. They'll call for you when you're ready, kid." "When I'm.....have I not proven myself capable, time and time again?! Not to mention the items I've procured for-" "Pipe. Down. Listen, kid. You're good, alright? No one's doubting that. Hell, one day, you might even be great...if you stop obsessing over that other boy. Myrkul's bones, kid. You're like a 14 year old milkmaid besotted with the city lord's 'oh so pretty' son." "….I will not sit here and be mocked!" "Is this even really what you want?" "What?" "This life. This whole cloak and dagger business. Always looking over your shoulder. Serving them. Is this really what you want? Or is this just another way for you to get at him?" "I-" "No bullshit, kid. Is this really what you want?" "…I think so. I don't know. Like you said, I'm good at it. I enjoy being given the freedom to use my skills and being with people that appreciate me for who I am. Yeah." "All right." "And even if I were to say no, what then? Are you going to let me just walk away, considering what I know?" "Maybe." "….I could turn you in for that. Maybe that's how I get them to meet with me." "But you won't." "But I won't." Characters Involved * One Unknown Individual * Loki (unconfirmed) * Myrkul (Invoked) * Almond (mentioned)(unconfirmed) Excerpt IV "It's my arm, Brother Fairweather. It itches like the hells, it does." Merry gave the washerwoman's forearm a few gentle prods to gauge her reaction as he looked over the rash that covered her skin. "Hmmm, I think I've got an idea of what this could be. Let me just look through my tomes. Shan't be but a mo-" He was interrupted by the sounds of a crying infant and he flashed his patient an apologetic smile. "The little one's awake. Let me go check on her and I'll be right back." As the diminutive cleric hopped of his step stool and hurried into the other room, Mrs. Yarrow sat back on her chair and called out. "Oh, don't worry. Take your time." Merry walked over to the tiny cot he'd finished putting together just a few days ago and peered down to see a red faced, squealing infant clutching a stuffed wolf. He gently picked her up and held her against his chest prompting her to quiet down almost immediately. "Hah, cheeky cheeky. You just got bored in there, didn’t you? Do you want to come help old Merry with his work?" The baby responded by turning her head towards the door while simultaneously trying to stuff her entire right fist into her mouth. "I'll take that as yes." said a smiling Merry as carried her outside to see Mrs. Yarrow immediately perk up. "I didn't know you were a father, Brother Fairweather." "Oh, I don't know about that." said Merry, smiling while trying to wipe saliva off the babe's pudgy fist. "Ofelia found me at the lowest point in my life and every day since has been better than the one before. Now, wee thing. Can you sit here with Mrs. Yarrow while I confirm a hunch." In response, Ofelia put her hand back in her mouth and Merry sighed before handing her off to a bemused Mrs. Yarrow. "You're such a pretty little thing, aren't you. Oh yes, you are, my love." she cooed as Merry skimmed through a thick, leather bound tome. "Such beautiful eyes too. She takes after her mother, huh, Brother Fairweather?" Merry slowly closed the book, his cheer fading somewhat. "Aye. That she does... Now, Mrs. Yarrow. Your rash is almost certainly from an aurora ivy you came into contact with earlier this week. The hot water from the spring must have activated its effects." Merry picked up a small jar of ointment from a drawer and headed over to where she sat, cradling Ofelia, who was now repeatedly slapping the woman's arm with a saliva covered hand. "Rub this on the affected area every night before bed and it should go away in about a week. Let's see that arm." Mrs. Yarrow moved the child over to her left knee and extended her right forearm. Merry opened the jar and turned his gaze towards her arm to find soft, unmarred skin. He smiled and said, "The other arm, Mrs. Yarrow. This ointment smells like cabbage soup. Let's not rub any more of it on you than we really need to." The washerwoman gave him a puzzled look. "The rash is on this arm. It's the one I've scratched Yondalla knows how many times. It's right h-" Mrs. Yarrow cut off abruptly as she too saw her arm, smooth and unblemished. "H-how did…" she stammered. Thinking quickly, Merry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and smiled. "And thusly, she has blessed her loyal daughter, o' Yondalla, our mother and protector. Amen." "Amen." Mrs. Yarrow exclaimed. Truly, has she blessed me?" "She sees all the good you do for our town, Mrs. Yarrow. She cares for those who tend to her flock." replied Merry, picking up Ofelia as the washerwoman got up to leave. "I'll bring you and the little one supper later as a thank you. Good day, Brother Fairweather." "You too, Mrs. Yarrow." said Merry as the door closed behind her. He slowly turned towards the infant in his arms. "Um, is there something you want to tell me?" Ofelia looked back at him with those big, too blue eyes of her, hand in her mouth, nonchalant as can be. "I asked for your help….and you helped me, didn’t you." Merry whispered a smile slowly spreading across his face. Ofelia took her hand out and placed it on Merry's face, her face oddly serious for a moment before breaking into a matching smile. Merry nuzzled his nose against her cheek making her laugh. "It's you and me till the end of the world, little one. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. How you manage to drool so much, I'll never know." Characters Involved * Meryllium Fairweather * Mrs. Yarrow * Yondalla (invoked) * Ofelia Excerpt V “I have received word that another bears the shroud, and yet, our ranks remain incomplete. Perhaps there was a mistake.” “Understood. Judgement will be forthcoming. Peace be with you.” Characters Involved * Two Unknown Individuals * Almond (mentioned) Excerpt VI "There was once a man from Calimshan A man with butt one cheek And as a lad, it made him sad Till coin, it helped him seek From Bryn Shandar to Sundabar Folk came to take a gander This man held mass for his single ass Got gold every time he pandered Up on high, his fame would fly And his wealth expanded too So why'd he feel, none this was real His sadness only grew Fallin', Even to the sky Leaves much to be desired Callin', A rose another name The forest's set to fire There was a man from Calimshan He found a sturdy tree He tied a noose, it was time to choose The man chose to be free" Characters Involved * One Unknown Individual Excerpt VII I: Your reputation is not unfounded. The master extends his appreciation for not only completing your task but for alleviating a thorn in his side. H: You are far too kind. I: We take it, the payment was sufficient? H: Very generous, yes. And watching your…..shall I say, unique vision come together is its own reward. I: Not all is well however. According to our friends in the shadows, every town from Luskan to Amn has your likeness plastered on their walls. They are coming for you. H: I am aware. Hmmmm, perhaps I have spent far too long idling, simply….playing with my food, as it were. Yes, this may turn out to be a welcome change. I: Understood. We shall notify you when your next target is chosen. Until such time, we trust you will stay productive? H: The Lord's Alliance and their cohorts have forgotten exactly who I am these past few decades. It would be rude of me to not illuminate them. Characters Involved * Illuminator Hyperion * Prometheus ** A member identified as I ** The Master (Mentioned) * Lord's Alliance (Mentioned) Excerpt VIII 'neath sundered rock and absent sky 'midst shadows cast by days gone by 'pon a throne of stone and lies There sits a patient God. Characters Involved * "a Patient God"